PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Research Training Program in Behavioral and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) at West Virginia University is designed to provide advanced research training at the interface of behavioral and biomedical sciences to PhD students planning careers as independent investigators. The BBS Program draws on existing, high-level training in the Biomedical, Psychology, and Public Health PhD Programs and provides considerable added value through curricular offerings (including behavioral neuroscience methods, biostatistics, bioinformatics, and epidemiology), a highly interactive journal club and an extensive seminar series. Specific training and experiential activities also are provided to foster scientific leadership, communication skills, teaching excellence, responsible conduct of research, and cognizance of issues related to human health, physiology, and disease. Structuring the BBS Program to leverage the strengths of the Biomedical, Psychology, and Public Health PhD Programs ensures an experienced and productive preceptor group, a wide range of research training opportunities, and a highly qualified and diverse applicant pool. The BBS Program remains committed to successful recruiting of underrepresented minority, disabled, and disadvantaged students; programs and partnerships have been developed to address this issue. The BBS Program provides a proven vehicle for training the next generation of scientists with the intellect, knowledge, experience and courage to address complex research problems with significant